


The Pet

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Instead of Bo, Evony rescues Kenzi that night at the bar. AU, where Kenzi meets Evony instead of Bo.
Relationships: Kenzi/Evony Fleurette Marquise | The Morrigan
Kudos: 8





	The Pet

The small human at the bar was attracting all the wrong types of attention, her hair and outfit were in no way flattering but they obviously got the job done as the Morrigan had witnessed several people lose their wallets to the petite girl. Evony sipped her drink, savoring the taste before returning her gaze to the human man attempting to seduce her entertainment for the evening. She had considered approaching the bartender but fae was not what she was seeking this night and succubi were always so high maintenance, humans were much easier to discard when they wore out their welcome.

Evony rolled her eyes as she witnessed the brutish human put something into the girls drink, humans had no self respect. She watched as they stumbled one after the other towards the exit. Sighing as she pulled on her coat she approached the bar and settled her tab with the buxom bartender, waving her assistance regarding the human off with a simple shake of her head. She swiftly made her way to the VIP exit which led to the parking garage, tapping her nails against the concrete pillar as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

The sight that greeted her was truly pitiful. The girl was flopped on the floor while the brute was attempting to accost her, completely oblivious to his surroundings and the fact that he had an audience.

“Hey!” Evony snapped.

“What? Oh, yeah. This is my girlfriend….she had a bit much if you know what I mean,” he chuckled, his voice strained as he attempted to explain.

“Nope, not having this discussion,” Evony snapped before pointing at the man, immediately his flesh started bubbling and dissolving rapidly until nothing was left.

The tiny human was wriggling slightly but seemed unconscious for the most part, Evony spotted her phone next to her and picked the device up. The footage the human managed to get was grainy at best but she deleted it anyway, better not to have any loose ends. She snapped her fingers and a large fae appeared behind her.

“Remove any footage of tonight from the bar and elevator, clean up anything that could lead to us and move the girl into my car. Do that first!,” She said, waving her hand in dismissal at the lackey.

* * *

Evony had the girl moved in to her personal room. She sat in a chair opposite the bed, waiting for the girl to awaken. It was a tedious wait but the thought of a new plaything kept her present in the room, her mind not being able to focus on anything other than her brand new toy.

“Ugh….wha?” The girl mumbled from her position sprawled out inelegantly on the bed.

“Finally, I was starting to think that you had died,” Evony shook her head in mock disappointment, walking over to poke at the girls abdomen in the process. The girl jumped at the contact and quickly rolled to the far side of the bed.

“What? Who are you lady?” she glared suspiciously at the other woman.

“You can call me Evony. And I saved your ass last night so really you should be on your hands and knees right now,” Evony replied with a smirk, innuendo dripping from every word.

“Oh great, from one rapist to another,” the girl shook her head, and let out a humorless chuckle.

“I prefer it consensual but I make no guarantees,” Evony leered.

“This is balls, I don’t deserve this. Look lady I have a wife and kids that rely on me to take care of them,” the girl started, attempting her best puppy dog eyes on the fiery woman in front of her.

“Cute. Now what's your name pet, or would you like me to name you,” Evony asked as she slowly approached the smaller woman.

“Ew, is this some kind of BDSM thing cause I’m not calling you mistress….. or mommy. It’s Kenzi okay,” Kenzi sighed, creeped out by the vibes that the older woman was giving out.

“Kenzi,” Evony tried out the name. “Yes, I like that.”

“Wow, I'm so happy that you are sufficiently pleased by my name,” Kenzi snarked with the roll of her eyes.

“Oh you think we are equal? That’s precious,” Evony rushed into the girls personal space and gripped her neck with a firm hand, squeezing tightly.

“Listen here you little bitch, you are alive because I have allowed it. You will either respect me or I will repeat my performance with your would be rapist from last night. YOU ARE MINE, IS THAT CLEAR?,” Evony growled, squeezing harder at the humans throat. Her air flow was constricted and she was quickly losing color, her voice completely incapable of sound.

Kenzi nodded frantically, tears blurring her vision as her head began spinning with the loss of oxygen. Just as her vision started blacking at the edges the hand left her throat and oxygen flowed back into aching lunges. She coughed from her position slouched on the floor.

“Good. All you have to know is that I am not human and in my non-human community I am very important. I have claimed you as my own, you cannot run or hide from me. The only escape you have is death, yours not mine. And even that may not stick, I could always bring you back,” Evony crouched next to Kenzi, stroking the girls cheeks and wiping away her tears in the process. The girl flinched at the contact, causing Evony to retaliate by sinking her sharp nails into the flesh of the girls cheeks until she drew blood.

“You will get used to my touch or I will hurt you. Its very simple Kenzi, so learn.”

The girl defiantly made eye contact before nodding slowly, the marks on her cheeks streaked with blood. She watched as Evony removed her hand and sucked the blood from them, relishing in the taste as she maintained eye contact.

“Now I have important business to attend to so get some rest because when I return I will be fulling marking you as mine,” Evony gave a sickening smile as she stood, dusting herself off as she did so.

Before turning to leave she bent slightly and took hold of Kenzi’s chin and forcefully guided their lips together in a violent kiss. She pried Kenzi’s lips apart and bit her tongue hard, savouring the metallic taste of blood as it filled her mouth before pulling away. Her mouth shone red with blood and her teeth were similarly stained as she gave a final grin to the girl slumped against the wall.

“See you soon pet.”

* * *


End file.
